There are semiconductor components or devices which include at least a part of their device structure in the region of a first surface of a semiconductor body and which include a terminal for electrically contacting the device structure at a second surface of the semiconductor body. Such components further include an electrically conducting via which extends through the semiconductor body from the terminal at the second surface to the first surface.
The electrically conducting via is usually electrically insulated from surrounding regions of the semiconductor body. A via like this can be produced by: forming a trench, depositing an electrically insulating material at the sidewalls of the trench, and filling the remaining trench with an electrically conductive material.
There is a need to provide a method for producing a semiconductor component with an electrically conductive via extending through a semiconductor body which is properly insulated from surrounding regions of the semiconductor body.